


Tragically Blossomed

by Humoresque



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humoresque/pseuds/Humoresque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over and over, the past was repeated. Yet, when one time becomes too much, he loses it. The final petal falls in which he calls "sanity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragically Blossomed

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story/one-shot by me! This time, it's back to a classic. Compared to my last story, I went to something a bit darker.  
> I hope you all enjoy.

_Again… it was happening again._

How many times was he going to go through this turmoil? The agony he felt, while no different from the last, each brought a new level of pain. He could only try to reach out as the one he cared for more than anything mouthed words he could not hear. He watched the same tear escape her eye as she tried giving him one final smile as she gave her final breath.

He couldn’t scream. He could barely move. He was rendered silent as the sight repeated itself for the millionth time, or so it seemed. What was he to do? No matter what he tried, the outcome was the same every time. _She would be killed._ He had begged with her, pleaded with her, to run away with him. No matter the path, their fates were set. They were destined to experience the bitter taste of death, bodies laid on a cold surface with approaching footsteps being the final steps heard.

There was no loophole to be found; if there was, he wasn’t strong enough to find it. All he wanted was to be with her, protect her, and remain by her side forever. He couldn’t even save her from herself. She was _killed_ in front of his eyes, because he wasn’t strong enough to prevent it from happening. All he had left were memories, of himself, of her… of them. She lived a life she never meant to live. Maybe before they made her—no. She made the decision herself, all while knowing what the result would be. However, he did not accept it. He could _never_ accept it. She knew that, but she continued with it, for the sake of her home, her people, and for the one she loved most.

Perhaps that is what made the pain that much worse for him. She did it all for him, to protect him. In the end, they both perished. She lost her life, and he lost her. This, to him, was a fate worse than death. Not having her is his own personal Hell. No matter how much he cries, no matter how much he begs and pleads, she would never come back. From that thought, he began to hate the world, and everything in it. Everything she saw as beautiful, he cursed, because they all reminded him of her. She loved the world. He would destroy it. She loved the people. He would kill them. Any trace of sanity left in him was slowly dying, and he was perfectly content with that.

It was of no surprise when he discovered the same device he had originally planned to use in order to save her still in existence and ready to be used. Yet, he loathed it. This… monstrosity was the start of the end. It caused the war in their home. It caused him to make rash decisions. It caused her to be killed. He should have destroyed it, but no. No, no. Why would he waste it? All that power… why let it go to waste? _I couldn’t save her. But I’ll bring her back. I will destroy everything here. Everything, everything, **EVERYTHING!!!**_

Sanity was slowly depleting from his soul; his heart tainted by darkness. Only she could save him, but she was gone. Her soft touch could never be felt again, her gentle smile and warm brown eyes nothing more than a bittersweet memory. He could never hold her, or kiss her tears away. He couldn’t do anything, just like before. He hated himself, wanted to kill himself for failing her. Yet he knew she would cry. She would beg him to move on, to forgive himself. She would give him the smile he loved most, and reach her hand out towards him like she always did. … He couldn’t cry. He didn’t have the _right_ to cry.

Ten seconds. One minute. Two hours. Time seemed to fly by for him. He was finished. Everything he needed to do was completed. He looked up towards the sky, and allowed himself one tear to shed. As it traced down his cheek, he froze. He could have sworn he felt a familiar touch on his slightly tanned skin. One of—no. He wasn’t swayed by illusions. He knew what he was aiming for. _So then why am I hesitating…? Was it because…_

He quickly turned around, sensing a familiar presence. Long brown hair. Natural tanned skin. A gentle smile. His eyes began to hurt. He thought it was a lie. **_DON’T LIE TO ME!!!_** A fist was raised, yet it was gently grabbed. The figure opened his fist, and placed his hand on their face. The smile never left, yet tears began to flow.

_”I’m here.”_

He wanted to believe it wasn’t real. What he saw shouldn’t be here, yet here she was. In _front_ of him. Holding _his_ hand. _Smiling._ What was he about to do? For her sake, he was about to destroy an entire world, as a means of vengeance. The world took her away from him, yet _here she was._ As if she had never even left him. He felt her touch, the familiar warmth. This was her. His legs grew weak. Finally, he could convey to her the pain he felt for so long.

She cried with him. She held him in her arms, whispering sweet nothings. _“I never left,”_ she said. _“I was always here. I couldn’t reach you, but now I’m here. Don’t push me away. I’ll never leave.”_ She said these words over and over. She had to watch him relive their painful memories alone, many times. She was forced to watch within shadows. She had also begged. She had also pleaded, yet her cries were ignored. He suffered without her, and she without him. She never let go of his hand.

He held her close, afraid to lose her again. The world was forgotten, his plans destroyed. All that mattered was _her._ He wanted to save her, but he failed. He tried to fix his past mistakes, but it was futile every single time. All he had were her tears, and the loving, yet painful smile she gave him when she died. Yet, this smile was a warm one. There was no pain of loss; only regret and longing erupted from her lips. She had said so much; he missed her soft voice.

She could not stop her tears; her words coming out without her meaning to. She continued to apologize to him, she swore to be with him eternally. She wanted everything to turn out differently. Yet it was too late, and they only had this moment. When she felt his now warm lips on hers, the crying simply furthered. _This was real._

_Truly real._ He had to taste her again; it was the same flavor as before. The same sweet fragrance of lavender still lingered on her, just like the past. He was so tired. He continued to hold her. _“I’m so tired,”_ he told her. His eyes felt so heavy. He had been through enough. He just wanted to rest.

She simply continued to smile. A gentle nudge, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her hand never let his go. _“Then rest. Rest with me.”_ She was tired too. Her eyes began to hurt. She just wanted to rest with him, just like they used to. She felt his hand on hers tighten, his grip around her warm and full of affection and longing. She allowed one final tear to fall.

They were now able to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? Should I stick to stories like this...? They seem to be my best field to work on!  
> Tell me what you thought, please! ^_^


End file.
